memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Caretaker (épisode)
L'USS Voyager NCC-74656 et un raider du Maquis sont propulsés dans le lointain Quadrant Delta par une entité puissante appelée le Pourvoyeur. Résumé Alors qu'il est pourchassé par un vaisseau cardassien, un petit vaisseau du Maquis disparaît mystérieusement dans une région appelée Badlands (le vaisseau cardassien est, lui, détruit). Parmi l'équipage du vaisseau se trouvait un agent Vulcain de Starfleet, Tuvok, chargé de surveiller le Maquis et le commandant du vaisseau: Chakotay. Tuvok était l'officier en second du capitaine Kathryn Janeway qui vient de recevoir le commandement d'un nouveau vaisseau de la : l' . La Fédération donne comme première mission au capitaine de retrouver Tuvok et l'équipe de Chakotay. Pour retrouver ce vaisseau et ses occupants, le capitaine demande à obtenir l'aide d'une personne susceptible de savoir où se cache le Maquis. Elle est orientée vers l'ex-lieutenant Thomas Paris. Ce dernier est le fils d'un amiral de Starfleet. Quelques années auparavant, ce jeune pilote a commis une erreur de pilotage ayant entraîné la mort de trois officiers. Devant être jugé en cour martiale, il a préféré quitter Starfleet pour rejoindre le Maquis. Mais dès sa première mission, il a été capturé et condamné à travailler dans un camp de prisonniers. Janeway parvient à le convaincre de rejoindre son équipage et pour cacher son statut, elle rétablit son grade de lieutenant de manière honorifique. Tous deux rejoignent alors la station Deep Space 9 où le Voyager est arrimé. Fui par tous comme un traître, Paris devient l'ami de l'Enseigne Harry Kim en lui évitant de se faire arnaquer par Quark. Peu après, Kim apprend qui est réellement Paris mais il décide tout de même de lui accorder une chance. L'équipage monte à bord du Voyager et le vaisseau met le cap sur la région dangereuse des Badlands. Peu après son arrivée dans les Badlands, le Voyager est frappé par un rayon inconnu et se retrouve catapulté à 70'000 années-lumière de son point de départ. Le vaisseau est endommagé et un certain nombre de membres d'équipage sont tués ou blessés. Le médecin de bord est tué et est remplacé par le Médecin Holographique de Secours. Mais à peine ce dernier a-t-il commencé à s'occuper des blessés que tous les membres d'équipage disparaissent soudainement. Ils réapparaissent dans ce qui semble une campagne américaine du vingtième siècle, entourés de fermiers accueillants. Mais après quelques recherches, ils découvrent un immense laboratoire. Ils sont alors à leur tour capturés et soumis à des expériences plus ou moins douloureuses. Dans le laboratoire, se trouvent les membres du Maquis que recherchait Janeway. L'illusion disparaît alors et l'équipage comprend qu'il est à bord d'une gigantesque station spatiale. Aussi soudainement qu'ils ont disparu, les membres d'équipage du Maquis et du Voyager sont libérés et téléportés dans leurs vaisseaux respectifs, arrimés à la station. Janeway prend contact avec Chakotay et ils concluent que deux personnes manquent à l'appel : Harry Kim et la demi-Klingonne/demi-Humaine, B'Elanna Torres. Ensemble, les deux officiers décident de retourner sur la station pour enquêter. Janeway et Chakotay ne trouvent plus personne, sauf un vieux joueur de Banjo qui refuse de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Déçus, Chakotay et Janeway retournent à bord de leurs vaisseaux et quittent la station. En s'éloignant, ils remarquent que la station envoie d'énormes pulsations d'énergie vers la cinquième planète d'un système proche. Ils décident de s'y rendre. Loin sous la surface de la planète, Kim et Torres se réveillent dans une salle de laboratoire et s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont été les sujets d'expériences médicales mais ils ne savent pas où ils sont, ni ce qu'ils font là. : Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 48315.6: les impulsions énergétiques lancées depuis la station atteignent la 5ème planète d'un système voisin. Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'elles ont servi d'une façon ou une autre, à transporter Kim et Torres jusqu'à la surface de cette planète. Janeway et Tuvok ont une discussion d'ami à ami. Janeway lui promet de les ramener chez eux. : Journal de bord du capitaine annexe, le vaisseau maquisard et le Voyager ont pénétré dans un secteur encombré de débris, parmi eux nos instruments ont détecté la présence d'un petit vaisseau avec à son bord une forme de vie humanoïde. En route pour la planète inconnue, le Voyager et le vaisseau de Chakotay rencontrent un étrange personnage : Neelix. Ce dernier est un Talaxien qui passe sa vie à fouiller dans des épaves des vaisseaux pour y trouver des éléments récupérables. Invité à bord du vaisseau de la Fédération, le Talaxien explique que l'immense station est habitée et dirigée par le Pourvoyeur, une entité inconnue qui a amené des vaisseaux de toute la galaxie depuis des mois. Selon lui, le Pourvoyeur a dû envoyer les deux membres d'équipage manquants vers la planète des Ocampas. Sur Ocampa, une infirmière explique à Torres et Kim qu'ils sont sur Ocampa et que c'est le Pourvoyeur qui leur a demandé d'effectuer des expériences sur eux. Elle leur explique que 500 ans auparavant, un désastre climatique a rendu la surface de la planète inhabitable, obligeant les Ocampas à vivre dans des cités souterraines, 2 kilomètres sous la surface. Les Ocampas sont alimentés en énergie par le Pourvoyeur qui leur en envoie de manière régulière. Le vaisseau de la Fédération et celui du Maquis arrivent à destination et Neelix et Janeway se téléportent à la surface aride d'Ocampa. Le Talaxien présente Janeway à Jabin, le chef des Kazons, une espèce hostile qui a pris possession de la surface désertique d'Ocampa. Janeway demande de l'aide à Jabin pour les guider dans les souterrains qui mènent aux cités Ocampas enfouies mais ce dernier refuse. Jabin détient notamment Kes, une jeune Ocampa que Neelix veut délivrer. Ce dernier propose alors d'échanger Kes contre une importante quantité d'eau. Janeway fait effectivement téléporter de grands containers d'eau mais Jabin préfère prendre Janeway et Neelix en otage pour obtenir la technologie de la téléportation. Grâce à l'aide de Neelix, les otages s'échappent et emmènent Kes. Cette dernière accepte de guider les officiers de Starfleet jusqu'à la cité Ocampa pour retrouver les deux disparus. Sur Ocampa, Torres et Kim ont convaincu leur jeune infirmière de leur montrer comment sortir de la cité et ce faisant, ils manquent de peu l'équipe de Janeway venue les chercher. Pendant ce temps, la cadence d'envoi des pulsations d'énergie augmente rapidement et Tuvok conclut que le Pourvoyeur est en train de mourir et envoie toute l'énergie dont il dispose pour que les Ocampas puissent survivre après sa disparition. Mais peu après les envois d'énergie se transforment en tirs : la station tente de sceller les conduits d'accès aux cités Ocampas pour que les habitants soient protégés. Malheureusement, cela risque également de bloquer Janeway dans les sous-sols. Les officiers se séparent et remontent à la surface par deux chemins différents. Paris et Neelix retrouvent Kim et Torres et parviennent à rejoindre la surface d'Ocampa. Pendant que Kim et Torres sont téléportés sur le Voyager pour être soignés, Paris et Neelix partent rechercher Janeway, Tuvok et Chakotay. Ce dernier est blessé lors de la remontée mais est sauvé par l'intervention de Paris, ce qui reforme la confiance qui avait disparue entre les deux hommes. Le Voyager et le vaisseau de Chakotay mettent le cap sur la station pour aller demander au Pourvoyeur qu'il les renvoie dans le Quadrant Alpha avant de mourir. Ils retrouvent le vieux joueur de banjo qui leur explique qu'il est le Pourvoyeur et qu'il est en train de mourir. 500 ans auparavant, son arrivée a complètement détruit la vie sur Ocampa et il est donc devenu le protecteur de ce peuple. Mais aujourd'hui il meurt de vieillesse et il a donc fait venir des aliens de toute la Galaxie pour étudier leur compatibilité avec lui, afin de procréer pour créer un nouveau Pourvoyeur qui s'occuperait des Ocampas. Malheureusement, tous les essais ont été des échecs et il a décidé de détruire la station avant de mourir pour que la formidable puissance ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Déjà, des vaisseaux Kazons se rassemblent et attendent sa mort pour prendre possession de la technologie de la station. Il ne peut donc pas renvoyer les Humains chez eux. Qui plus est, il meurt avant d'avoir pu détruire la station. Janeway se trouve devant un choix difficile : utiliser la station pour rentrer dans le Quadrant Alpha et laisser la station aux mains des Kazons ou détruire la station et rester bloquée à 70'000 années-lumières de la Terre. Après concertation, Janeway opte pour le second choix et en informe l'équipage. Le Voyager tire sur la station et la détruit, ce qui provoque la fureur des Kazons. Ceux-ci attaquent les deux vaisseaux et Chakotay lance son vaisseau contre un vaisseau Kazon, se téléportant au dernier moment sur le Voyager. Le vaisseau de la Fédération s'éloigne ensuite. Le capitaine Janeway propose à l'équipage du Maquis d'intégrer celui du Voyager. Chakotay reprend son grade de commander et devient le premier officier du vaisseau, Paris retrouve son grade de lieutenant et devient pilote du vaisseau et Torres reprend son grade de lieutenant. Quant à Neelix et Kes, ils restent sur le vaisseau et se proposent comme guides du Quadrant Delta. Le vaisseau met le cap sur le Quadrant Alpha pour un très long voyage. Production ---- * Winrich Kolbe a été choisi par Rick Berman pour réaliser cet épisode. (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, p. 10) * Le tournage de cet épisode commença le 6 septembre 1994; la première scène tournée fut celle de la "soupe de tomates" avec Paris et Kim. Geneviève Bujold commença à tourner le 8 septembre 1994 mais quitta le tournage deux jours plus tard. Kate Mulgrew ne commença à tourner que le 19 septembre 1994. Les premiers jours, Kate Mulgrew fut filmée avec sa coupe de cheveux naturelle. Toutefois, en visionnant les premières prises, les producteurs remarquèrent que la lumière sur le plateau rendaient les cheveux de Kate Mulgrew fins et translucides. On la recoiffa donc avec un chignon plus sévère, ce qui nécessita de re-filmer plusieurs scènes, dont celles de la cité Ocampa (obligeant ainsi à remonter ce décor). (Star Trek: Voyager - A Vision of the Future; ''Star Trek Magazine'' numéro 152) * Les scènes à la surface de la planète Ocampa furent filmés à El Mirage Dry Lake Bed, près de Los Angeles, Californie. L'équipe resta sur place deux jours, dont le 27 septembre 1994. (''Star Trek Magazine'' numéro 152) Ce même site avait déjà été utilisé comme décor pour la lune de Lambda Paz sur laquelle s'écrasent Jean-Luc Picard, Dirgo, et Wesley Crusher dans . * Re-filmer les scènes avec Kate Mulgrew et sa nouvelle coiffure a demander un travail titanesque et couteux qui a notamment nécessité de remonter des décors énormes qui avaient été démontés deux mois plus tôt. Ceci intervint en outre à un très mauvais moment pour l'équipe de production, puisque Rick Berman annonça en plein milieu du nouveau tournage (5 décembre 1994) que le format des épisode de Voyager (y compris les les quatre premiers épisodes en plus du pilote, qui avaient déjà été entièrement tournés) ne serait pas d'un pré-générique et cinq actes, mais un pré-générique et quatre actes. Toutes ces difficultés de production donnèrent lieu à plusieurs blagues sur le plateau, l'une des plus fréquentes étant : "Je me demande si nous arriverons à filmer le pilote avant que la série ne soit terminée". Le même jour où Rick Berman annonçait le changement de format, Charlie Russo, accessoiriste, et Randy Burgess, machiniste de la deuxième équipe, échangèrent quelques propos sur le re-tournage. Ils avaient entendu les différentes blagues, mais ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure, estimant que les retards de tournage sur les pilotes de séries télévisées étaient de l'ordre du normal. (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager) * Au début de l'année 1994, la majorité des scènes utilisant des maquettes était filmées par Image G, notamment avec les maquettes de Deep Space 9, Voyager et le raider Maquis. Les prises de la maquette du Voyager filmées à ce moment furent réutilisées de nombreuses fois au cours de la série. (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager) * En additionnant les coûts de construction de la passerelle du Voyager, de la reconversion des anciens plateaux de TNG, du re-tournage des scènes avec Geneviève Bujold, puis de celles de Kate Mulgrew avec sa nouvelle coiffure, plusieurs effets spéciaux assez ambitieux pour l'époque et un nombre significatif de scènes tournées sur site, le budget final de cet épisode est estimé à 23 millions de dollars, ce qui en fait l'épisode télévisé le plus cher de l'histoire de la franchise Star Trek. En tenant compte de l'inflation, cet épisode a même coûté plus cher que et deux fois plus , qui vient en deuxième position dans la liste des épisodes les plus couteux. * L'épisode s'ouvre sur un texte défilant enfin de situer le contexte. Cette technique a déjà été utilisée dans le pilote de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Le bonus "On Location with the Kazons" ("Sur Site avec les Kazons") dans les DVD de la saison 1 offre des interviews réalisée lors du tournage sur site de David Livingston et Winrich Kolbe. On y apprend que 40 figurants ont été maquillés en Kazons. Anecdotes et autres informations * Les événements se déroulant dans Caretaker sont évoqués dans plusieurs épisodes, dont ; * Durant sa première semaine dans le Quadrant Delta, le a perdu au moins douze membres d'équipage, dont : le Lieutenant Commander Cavit, le Lt. Stadi, le chef-ingénieur (anonyme), l'officier médical en chef (anonyme), et une infirmière vulcaine (anonyme). Uniquement en termes d'officiers supérieurs, Voyager a perdu son premier officier, son pilote, son médecin chef et son chef-ingénieur, soit prêt de la moitié du personnel de la passerelle. ( ) * Jeff McCarthy, qui joue le rôle du l'officier médical en chef qui meurt durant cet épisode, a déjà joué cinq ans auparavant le rôle du soldat Roga Danar dans . * Avec cet épisode, Armin Shimerman (Quark) et Richard Poe (Gul Evek) jouent tous les deux les mêmes rôles dans trois séries Star Trek différentes (TNG, DS9 et VOY) Les seuls acteurs à en avoir fait autant sont Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker), Marina Sirtis (Conseiller Deanna Troi), John de Lancie (Q) et Michael Ansara (Kang). * Morn et Broik apparaissent tous deux (comme d'habitude) chez Quark. C'est la deuxième et dernière fois que ces personnages apparaissent en dehors de "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", la première étant dans . * Mary Meinel-Newport est vue jouant le rôle de deux personnages boliens apparemment différents. Le première est son personnage "habituel" de DS9 (peut-être Lysia Arlin) vue Chez Quark ; le second est un membre d'équipage Bolien aperçu au mess du Voyager au début de l'épisode. * Tarik Ergin (Ayala) est le seul acteur, en dehors des principaux, à apparaître à la fois dans cet épisode et dans le final ( ). * L'une des premières questions que Neelix demande à Tuvok est si le synthétiseur peut lui fournir un uniforme jaune comme celui du Vulcain. Ce à quoi répond que ce n'est certainement pas possible. Dans quelques épisodes, cependant, Neelix est vu en uniforme jaune. * C'est le seul épisode de la série où Tuvok appelle Neelix "monsieur", lorsqu'il lui demande des informations quand le Voyager arrive sur la planète Ocampa. * Durant le discours de Janeway, juste après qu'elle affirme que les ordres de Voyager seraient "de découvrir de nouveaux monde et d'explorer l'espace", quelques notes du générique de la série originale sont jouées. * La dernière phrase de Janeway dans cette épisode, "Veuillez mettre le cap... sur la Terre" est répétée dans le dernier épisode de la série, . * Parmi les divers costumes et accessoires de cet épisode vendus sur It's A Wrap! sale and auction sur eBay se trouve le costume de la figurante Cindy Bohling. ;Récompenses * Emmy Award 1995: Meilleurs effets spéciaux Incohérences * Le lieutenant Tuvok porte les insignes de lieutenant commander pendant la plus grande partie de la saison 1. Il s'agit apparemment d'une erreur de costume : ce n'est qu'à partir de , dans la saison 4, qu'il est effectivement promu à ce grade. * La navette qui amène Tom Paris sur Deep Space 9 change de numéro de registre. Elle passe de "71325" à "1701-D" puis à "74656". * Dans cet épisode, Janeway boit son café avec de la crème, et non son "café, noir" habituel. Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: Voyager (DVD) * Star Trek: Voyager (VHS) Caretaker novelization.jpg|1995 / Caretaker / L.A. Graf / Pocket Books ;Éditions francophones Star Trek Voyageur, le protecteur.jpg|1999 / ''Le Protecteur'' / L.A. Graf / AdA 1ères diffusions francophones * En France, le 15 septembre 1999 sur Canal Jimmy * Au Québec sur Ztélé Production francophone : Voir ICI Citations Thèmes et valeurs Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * Kate Mulgrew est Kathryn Janeway * Robert Beltran est Chakotay * Roxann Dawson est B'Elanna Torres * Jennifer Lien est Kes * Robert Duncan McNeill est Thomas Paris * Ethan Phillips est Neelix * Robert Picardo est le Docteur * Tim Russ est Tuvok * Garrett Wang est Harry Kim Autres personnages * Basil Langton est le Pourvoyeur * Gavan O'Herlihy est Jabin * Angela Paton est Adah * Armin Shimerman est Quark * Alicia Coppola est Stadi * Bruce French est le docteur Ocampa * Jennifer Parsons est une infirmière Ocampa * David Selburg est Toscat * Jeff McCarthy est le docteur Humain * Stan Ivar est Mark Johnson * Scott MacDonald est Rollins * Josh Clark est Joseph Carey * Richard Poe est Evek * Keely Sims est la fille du fermier * Eric David Johnson est Daggin * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur * Tarik Ergin est Ayala * Sue Henley est Brooks * Scott Jaeck est Cavit * John Tempoya est Kashimuro Nozawa *Julie Jiang est une [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656#Division des opérations|sous-lieutenante de la division des opérations du Voyager]] * Mark Allen Shepherd est Morn *Coleman McClary est un [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656#Division des opérations|officier de la division des opérations du Voyager]] * Mary Meinel-Newport est: ** une femme [[Résidents inconnus sur Deep Space 9#Boliens|Résidente Bolienne sur DS9]] ** Golwat * David B. Levinson est Broik * Kerry Hoyt est Fitzpatrick' * T. Peterson est une [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656#Médecine|infirmière de la division des sciences du ''Voyager]] *Jerry Quinn est: ** une femme Kazon Ogla ** une [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656#Division du commandement|officière de la division du commandement du Voyager]] * J. Suzanne Rampe est: ** une femme Kazon Ogla ** une garde Ocampa * Dennis Madalone est un officier des opérations sur la passerelle *Margaret Blanchard est une Ocampa *Cindy Bohling est une Ocampa *Randall Bosley est un Ocampa *Cullen Chambers est un Ocampa *Mitchell Danton est un garde Ocampa *Kathleen Demor est une Prisonnière en Nouvelle-Zélande *Scott DeRoy est un Ocampa *Pablo Espinosa est un Ocampa *Heather Ferguson est une Ocampa ;Cascadeurs * Christopher Doyle - Bruce French Références :''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée): compression phaser rifle, deviled egg, "The Warming"'' * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Quadrant Alpha / Terres-Brûlées (Badlands) / système bajoran / Caldik Prime / Cardassia / colonie pénitentiaire de la Fédération / Quadrant Delta / Etoile de type G / faille spatiale / système de Moriya / Ocampa (planète) / onde de déplacement / onde de tétryon / orage de plasma (tempête plasmique) / planète de classe M / planétoïde / ceinture de Terikof / Terre / colonie de Volnar / vortex * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Bétazoïde / Bolien / Cardassien (Quatrième ordre) / Fédération des Planètes Unies (Commission de révision des peines - Conseil de la Fédération - Starfleet - Académie de Starfleet) / Ferengi / forme de vie sporocystienne / Humain / Kazon (Collectif Kazon - Kazon-Ogla) / Lurien / Maquis / Nacene / Ocampa / Talaxien / Vulcain / Zakarien * Personnages: Ayala / Brooks (USS Voyager) / Joseph Carey / Cavit / Chakotay / Daggin / Le Docteur / Evek / Jabin / Kathryn Janeway / Mark Johnson / Kes / Harry Kim / Mollie / Morn / Neelix / Tom Paris / Pourvoyeur (Nacene) / Quark / Rollins / Stadi / B'Elanna Torres / Toscat / Tuvok / Ocampas / Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656 / personnel de l'établissement pénitencier de Nouvelle-Zélande / Résidents inconnus sur Deep Space 9 * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: / Baxial / Deep Space 9 / NCC-71325 / station du Pourvoyeur / Val Jean / Vetar / * Armement et technologie: batterie de phaseurs / bracelet de sécurité / chambre intermixe / circuit bio-neural (bloc d'aéro-gel - pack de cellules bio-neurales) / constricteur magnétique / dispositif au tri-cobalt / [[classe Galor|classe Galor]] / générateur holographique / Hologramme Médical d'Urgence (HMU - programme HMU) / / navette de type 6 / phaseur de type 1 / processeur matriciel / raider du Maquis / réacteur de distorsion / tricordeur / tricordeur médical / système d'armement / système de guidage / torpille à photons / torpille au tricobalt / vaisseau de transport kazon * Autres: 47 / analyse tactique 11861 / angla'bosque / biscuits / bouton de manchettes / brèche de la coque / canard au riz - cane aux vermicelles / centre ops / chef de la sécurité / cheval / cité ocampa / citronnade / clarinette / cobalt / colonne de plasma / cookie au sucre / cormaline / cristal de lobi / diamant de koladan / eau / Equipe technique / expédition d'Arias / graviton / Gul / hôpital de Caldik Prime / hôpital central de Ocampa / infirmerie / lek cardassien / maïs / Maje / manoeuvre d'évasion (mode de repli) / microfracture / noël / Nouvelle-Zélande (Etablissement pénitencier de Nouvelle-Zélande) / Chez Quark / observateur de Starfleet / officier des opérations / officier scientifique / oignon / or / orchestre symphonique Juilliard / particule nucléogénique / pomme de terre / Première Directive / salle de téléportation 2 / soupe à la tomate à la bolienne / stratégies de survie / télépathie / tétryon / trianoline / variation magnétique polarisée Liens externes * Caretaker sur StarTrek.com * Merci à uss-france pour le résumé cs:Caretaker de:Der Fürsorger, Teil I en:Caretaker (episode) es:Caretaker ja:VOY:遥かなる地球へ nl:Caretaker (aflevering) pl:Caretaker (odcinek) pt:Caretaker (episódio) ru:Опекун (эпизод) Category:Episodes VOY